


A story of our own....

by The_Shaded_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Cock Worship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Naked Male Clothed Female, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shaded_Heart/pseuds/The_Shaded_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That first touch... That first kiss... <br/>So long had we both longed for this moment that when it finally became a reality it felt more like a dream as we both indulged into our darkest needs and fed on each other´s lust for one another...</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

I was just a simple girl and he was just a simple guy… even though am not exactly sure that the word simple actually applies to this kind of man…

We lead our lives as best we could; both dealt with our day to day issues and had learned to suppress our needs… He was perfectly convinced that he had it All under control… nothing much bothered him in life outside his family and what he had come to accept as his true reality… and yet… sometimes at night; when All was done and over and everyone around him left… he felt a void… one he could not really explain (nor did he want to).

Rick often found a way to control his cravings… he either set his mind blank through meditation or took long late night showers to wash away the day… he was for all intended purposes “in control”… yes… nothing much bothered him indeed… and yet… that deep part of him that he had fought so hard to suppress often came back to haunt him wanting release… but how?? Why?? And most importantly… over what?… over who??

He often told himself that this was life… real life doesn´t have “storms” that wash people off their feet… that kind of feeling is nothing but a fantasy written in books and of course was never gonna cross his path… He was a man of calmness… the ‘predator’ in him was well hidden under all sorts of layers that had taken him years to build around him… no one needed to know… he often got all he wanted without even having to really try… Yes… he was not one to need all that which other men craved… few words and it was a done deal with the ladies; but he never really cared to take it anywhere past a devilish grin and a few seconds of sweeping these women off their feet; not out of cruelty… but simply because ‘he could’…He was very much in control indeed, but in the darkness of the night he often wondered ‘what if?’ What if he could actually find that one thing that he could not control himself over? If he could actually let go of his restraints and just… ‘crave?’ What if he could finally come across that storm and for once… be the one in need?...

As for me… well; just an average girl… very much into my books and one who truly never believed in prince charming. I´ve relayed on logic most my life… being swept away was one fairy tale that I gave up a long time ago… I´ve learned to ‘love’ based on other things that are often based more on what´s “intellectually right” rather than what´s “dictated by heart”…

I have always been well aware of my particular needs and cravings, but having tried a direct approach on the matter has often resulted on pure disaster and therefore I have taught myself to keep those well hidden within… after all… until recently; I also thought that the need to be hunted was one I could live without… no way I was gonna cross paths with any man that would give me “that look”… no way I was gonna be faced with someone who had and understood My needs… nah… I was just average… nothing like the girls who could make a man feel what I wanted to make a man feel; And so… I often liked to test the limits… have a good laugh at boys playing to be men… such an easy game to play and end up winning! No complications, no strings attached… no one seeing past the mask.

Little did we suspect what life had in store to have its laugh…


	2. Don't get caught...

**Breath'...**

That was the first thing that went through my head... 'Just remember to breath'... I stood in the corner of the room where I had come across his path a couple of times before, and yet the minute he showed up everything else seemed to change... people acted differently at his mere presence and no matter how much I wanted to speak, I often found myself choking in my own words even when they weren't even directed to him...

I stayed silently staring at the dynamic of the group often shaking my head at some of the comments and even feeling a bit of pity at the way these women were now completely pushed into shadows by this one single character who barely even spoke... I would offer a few comments every once in a while, mostly making sure he wasn't around... I thought he was angry or something...but... why would he be here if he was upset? Pfff... who knows... who cares really... He doesn't look my way and I don't look his... we're total strangers and will surely remain this way... If I stay quiet and out of his way everything will be fine...

**'Don't panic'...**

As I was now almost "forced" into an exchange of words with this man, I remember constantly telling myself that it was ridiculous to feel like this... I mean... what was he gonna do? He doesn't know me... he can't reach me... so what if he doesn't like me? I mean... he can't hate me THAT much if he's talking to me right? *sighs*...

"It's OK... relax... just do what you need to, do as he says and it'll be fine... just DON'T PANIC!...You can't let him see what his presence does to you, this is insane!"... why do I feel this way around him? This is NOT like me at all…

As my interactions with him became more regular I forced myself into a state of mind that could not let him notice how uncomfortable I felt at the idea of having to do or say much when it implied having to report to him… Uggghhhh… why was I put in this position? Why can´t other people see that he Clearly doesn´t like me one bit? Am sure this is just as uncomfortable for him; but he´s always been respectful… even a gentleman I guess… most likely he´s trying to just go through with it as I am… “don´t panic” –I kept telling myself -.

**'Gone'...**

Not without a bit of sadness I acknowledged that he was now gone... just as he had come into the room he had left... everyone was back to 'normal' or what I had come to know as 'normal' when it came to this group of people, and just like them I went back to pretending that it was a closed chapter... just like when people clean up after a storm and act like it had no impact on their life I quietly slipped back into my spot in the back of the room and observed how the ones who had been exposed the most to this presence were now struggling to forget about the impact that had clearly been left in the room... what is it about this guy anyway?

He's miles and miles away... I doubt things are 'too personal' between him and any of these women... and yet... a sense of almost mourning hangs over the room and I can't explain why I think am actually gonna miss him... "Just forget it"... people come and go every day... The push of a button, a turn of the corner, a new opportunity… that is all it takes and you're not even a blur of a memory for some of the people who cross your life.... "Gone... that's it... why was this bothering me? He didn´t even like me! Aarrghhh! I was being stupid.... push the button, turn the corner, close the damn chapter and have it over with!!!..."

I stared at the icon holding his contact for a few minutes and couldn't seem to find the courage to do it... One more item on my screen won't do harm anyway I excused myself day after day, until I forgot about it and never really deleted it.... “just another unused contact… that´s all it was anyway, so… why bother??...

**,.Hi'....**

The screen on my phone lit up with that simple two letter word message and I had to check at least three times before I even answered, as I was pretty sure it was a mistake... Nah! He's probably mistaking me for someone else... sure... that had to be it... or maybe he was trying to reach one of the girls in the group and can't reach them... yes, that HAD to be it... No way that he was trying to reach me... why would he anyway?

"Feeling my stomach turn like when I was 5 and was called into a room to be scolded I finally replied, not before mentally going through every interaction we ever had and convincing myself I had done 'nothing wrong' so he couldn't 'yell at me', right?"…

**'Just** **do it and don´t over think this’.**..

That had to be the last really reasonable thought that went through my head before all that I had so far taken to be true was turned upside down by this presence… Little did I know what having actually 'just done it' was gonna mean to me... he was no longer a contact on my phone... his words were no longer plain letters on my screen... he was no longer a stranger a thousand miles away... he now had a real name... a real story... I broke my own rule and was faced with ...'this'....but; what the hell IS 'this'???

When exactly did I go from "he scares the living Hell out of me" to "I can't believe how comforting his voice is!"??? The countless times I found myself crawling towards him for help and comfort almost seem unreal... why do I tell him all these things? Why do I need to share with a man who I've never or will never really "meet" all these things that often bother me in life? For all I know am the biggest joke he's ever heard... none of what he's said could be real... and yet... it doesn't feel "fake"...

He crawled under my skin in a way I cannot explain.... I've had a look behind the 'wall' that often surrounded him when we first crossed paths and what's behind them intrigues me Far more than "THAT" which others seem to find so alluring about him... I can stand in a room filled with people now and listen to all this things being said about him, and I smile to myself with a bit of joy and at the same time pity for those who believe they know his 'great side' when in reality all they know is what he wants to show... they see what they need to see and not for an instant what he really has to offer... I'll never be able to explain it.... nor do I care to find reason behind It anymore. .. it is what it is... it´s not love, it´s not obsession, it´s not just physical nor is it simply intelectual... its just him... its just. .. "Us"...

Am lost in this 'moment' of life and just like the rock can't help to break when the water freezes over it, I can't help to be broken by his presence.... I never could, and probably never will... just like when we first met, I could be scrapped from his life with the push of a button, the turn of a corner or over the next opportunity that comes his way... However, something tells me that this time it might take a bit more than just that action to bring us apart... feelings often surpass distance... friendships often overcome the toughest scenarios... and fantasies... well... fantasies often live and die with us...


	3. Chapter 3

Tic.. toc... tic... toc...' 

I stare at the clock hanging on my wall hoping that the slow motion of its needles will help me calm...*sighs*... this isn't working…  
'1...2...3...4...' 

*No... this isn't working either*...

Insomnia is back...I often struggle with these episodes and barely manage to actually get some decent rest... it’s been awfully bad this time... over a month of trying to get over it and nothing... *I sigh laying in my bed as I fixate my eyes on the ceiling and try to relax into the darkness of the room... maybe if I can bring myself to a happy, quiet and relaxing place in my head I'll be able to get some rest tonight* 

"3:45 a.m..."

Over an hour has gone by since I last looked at the time and still no luck... am as awake as can be and my body complains wanting to 'shut down'... I need to rest... But, nothing is working...except... well... maybe... *sighs* there's one thing that usually calms me down enough... 

The one sound that soothes me way more than it probably should, and in all honesty its quite a disturbing feeling at times as I never really know when I'll be hearing it again... specially since on a desperate attempt to get it out of my head I deleted all of his messages... Damn it! How I miss his voice... 

Curling up on my side I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs... I stare out my window and can't help but to wonder what is happening outside these walls... how many people out there are feeling the same way I feel tonight... Only the coldness of sheets and the pale moonlight to keep me company as I desperately try to convince myself that I can find another way of finding that soothing feeling that will help me sleep tonight...

"4:15 am..."

‘tic.. toc...tic...toc...’ another half hour gone... nothing is working... My eyes heavy and sore but unable to fall asleep I press my thumb and my index over them to try and ease the discomfort and remain with my eyes closed for a few minutes.... "I want you... I need to taste it... feel me... explode for me..." the hissing words come hitting my thoughts like a train, his voice crystal clear as if he had been laying next to me in that very second bringing instant shivers up my spine and I find myself pressing my thighs together as I have an almost uncontrollable need to clench my muscles from the waist down and I have to sit up straight on my bed just to check the empty space next to me... 

How the hell does he do that!? My skin now alive and eager, my brain pushing me to simply let go and find his voice deep within my memories and allow myself the pleasure of his ‘company’... Miles and miles between us... Not a finger ever laid on each other's skin... and yet... The feelings brought to my system when I recall those conversations… that husk, low voice.... The almost primal growl that escapes his lips and pushes me over the edge as I allowed myself to imagine everything he said and offered are far more intense than many other things I have ever been allowed to experience on the flesh...

Its no use to fight it... I can't help it... I don't want to go against it anymore.... fantasy or real... lie or truth... all I know is that I crave it... it burns me from deep within and am addicted to its flavor... my mouth waters at the thought of its taste... my knees weakened at the idea of its presence... my skin prickles with thoughts of the feelings brought to it... I... I...can't help myself... 

The idea of letting go of this which is brought into my existence by this game of words and short interactions is one that I don't even want to contemplate... No... I don't think I want to know what that's like... No... things might change along the way... But one thing is for sure... what has been impregnated in my head will prevent me and My conception of "true fantasy" to ever be the same...


	4. At last...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That first touch... That first kiss...   
> So long had we both longed for this moment that when it finally became a reality it felt more like a dream as we both indulged into our darkest needs and fed on each other´s lust for one another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than I expected... but am so happy with how it´s turning out... I hope you like it and are able to feel all that I wanted to put through when I wrote these lines... 
> 
> All comments and suggestions always are welcomed!

"Hmmm...." That was all that I could manage to articulate as my lips parted when as I felt the coldness of the concrete wall pressed against my back and his body weight pinning me against it... *when and how did I get here?; for a brief second I wanted to remember when exactly I had decided to come to this hotel room and how he had convinced me to do... "this"? Or... was it me who had actually asked him to bring me over?*

Not much was clear for me right this minute... I opened my eyes and was met with the intensity of his deep hazel eyes as he looked straight at me with an intensity that I had only dreamed of before... everything about this man screamed "trouble"... my inner voice raised all sorts of "red flags"... *stay away... don't go through with this... he's WAY too intense... you cannot control whatever it is he "does" to you!... stay AWAY!!! My better judgment warning me in a thousand different ways... and yet... my entire body was screaming that THIS was EXACTLY where I needed to be...

Pressing his waist against me as he parted my legs with his own, he runned his hands ever so gently along the sides of my body sending waves of electricity through me and I bit on my lower lip trying to suppress a moan as he stared into my eyes... His lust glistening as his pupils dilated... "don't... -he said- do not hold back... I want to HEAR you... Every whimper, every gasp... Every moan that you can give me... I... WANT... IT... do you understand?”; *everything in his voice and his eyes screaming 'predator'*... I nodded feeling already weak at the knees ... O-Ok –I managed to mumble -... *a dark grin forming in his lips* "Good... He hissed as he leaned closer to me letting the warmth of his breath hit my skin just long enough to awaken my senses even more before he finally made contact with my shoulder and the pinch of his stubble brought shivers up my spine... _"Aaahhh..."_ *My cheeks blushing scarlet red as I heard the sound taken from my lips with something as simple as the contact of his lips with my skin, and his undeniable smile of pleasure gave away how pleased he was about the effects he was having on his 'prey'...

_"Do you have any idea how long I've craved to actually lay my hands on you little one?"_ \- his voice dark as he pressed himself against me even harder, and another reminder of the fact that it was useless to try and resist him... he was way to strong and could easily keep me in place without much effort- _"You've awaken something inside me that had been put to sleep for a long time... I have often had to drive myself to feel this way towards most women... and yet; here you stand, you walked into my life I've been salivating at the mere thought of destroying you under my touch from the very minute I was graced with the delicious sight of your body"_ \- the slow and determined tone in which he spoke setting my mind blank as I shut everything else out and my body filled with need already, craving for all he just said to become a tangible reality upon my skin.... grabbing my wrists he pulls my hands above my head and holds me in place with one of his hands... I want to say something, but the words never come out as I feel completely weak by his presence all over me... _"I... I..._ _-my mouth trembles as I attempt to articulate- His left hand now tracing the top of my breasts_ with his long fingers and goosebumps form immediately as I feel my nipples hardening already underneath the cloth of my bra... his tongue teasing on my collarbone... he licks his lips and looks at me... "open your eyes little one... You will see me tonight... I want you to see just how much am gonna enjoy learning the taste of every last corner of your body" - My knees turn to jelly as am met with darker eyes warning me that he will not go easy on me... I can hear my own heartbeat as I nod to his command and take a deep breath when I feel his hand squeezing on my right breast and I know if he wasn't holding me I'd fall to the floor right this instant!

"Grrrr.... - Oh how am gonna enjoy making you scream for me tonight!!" - All that goes through my head this instant is that there's nothing this man could ask of me right now that I would say No to... The animalistic growl that he just let out almost paralized me and I can feel my sex pulsing with need and my mouth watering at the exquisite scent that he exudes! Fuck! I want him bad! How the hell did I get myself into this? "Mmmmm... Yes! I want him too! I need him too! My body feels like my mere existence depends on giving him my all... yes! Tonight am his to do as he wishes... tonight am letting go completely... tonight am absolutely HIS!.

I tug on my hands wanting to bring them down and undue the buttons of my shirt... "No! Stay!" -he says-

-"But I... I..."

-"Shhhhhh..."; "I said STAY!-

Sliding his fingers under my cleavage he tugs firmly, and I can feel the buttons being ripped one at a time with each pull... The sound of them hitting the floor makes me jump a little every time as I try to hold his gaze until the last one of them is gone... my breasts now only covered by the black lace of my bra as my nipples push against the lace almost pleading to be let out and be rewarded by his warm touch... he leaves my eyes for a minute as his eyes travel down my body, his index finger trailing a line between my breasts down to my belly and lingering for a few seconds on my navel... down... gently... making my senses more and more alert... he slides his finger under the top of my skirt and moves left to right making me tingle at his game.... he now lets me feel his palm over the curve of my hip as he continues to move down... his eyes burning as he explores his meal... I am mesmerized at all that's happening and filled with a thousand different emotions, I am trying to stay still, but its useless... am trembling... I can barely stand... he finally reaches the bottom of my skirt and leans down just enough to be able to put his left hand beneath my skirt and then grabbing my thigh into his palm as he makes his way up to my ass and then back up front squeezing my sex with just the right amount of pressure to make me arch and whimper as I try to keep my eyes open but the intensity of what he's making me feel is just too much to try and not flinch... His middle finger expertly moving my underwear to the side and as he makes contact with my slit I can feel the wetness from my sex coat the pad of his finger. .. "Aaahhhh..."

-letting his grip loosen he brings his moistened finger up to his nose and inhales deeply as he closes his eyes... "Mmmm... damn it woman! I hope you are ready for what's coming your way! There's a need I have concealed for too long now! A longing that has been trapped inside me for so long! I will not be gentle on you tonight! I will not and CANNOT hold back any longer! You will be my feast this evening! I will devour and destroy everything you have to give because the predator in me has never been more ready or so turned on by anyone or anything than what it is right now! You will hurt and beg and scream my name! You will release and release until your body fails to do anything else but feel me! -His hands trembling as something dark took over him and he looked at me like a lion staring over his wounded prey, I can feel the burning need in his words and all I want is to give him everything he needs from me-

Lifting me so effortlessly from the floor he let's out a growl as he tosses me onto bed, practically shredded my clothes and tossing it on the floor as am left exposed and completely naked as he stands tall looking down on me with a look that could bring shivers to the coldest of hearts...

Pulling his shirt over his head he tossed it to the floor and his eyes lock again with mine... he begins un buckling his belt and sets it over the bed making me squirm as he licks his lips and almost playfully says: "This might come in handy shortly" -smirks- Undoing his zipper his pants pool at his feet, I want to look into his eyes but my gaze is drawn towards the perfect color of his skin which is graced with several tattoos, a tribal one going around his left arm makes me gasp as I think to myself how fucking sexy he looks standing here in his boxer briefs and how badly I am craving to lick every inch of his body... I can see him hard and throbbing behind his underwear and on reflex I sit on the bed and stetch out my hands wanting to be allowed the pleasure of getting him out of this last piece of clothes.... my fingers gently gliding under the top of his garment when he grabs my wrists and I look up through thick lashed letting out an almost inaudible "pl...please?" - he growls- releasing my wrists he runs a finger over my jawline and then grabs my chin...he takes a deep breath and simply nods and that's all the approval I need...

Getting on my knees so I can face him, I pull myself closer to him so he can feel the gentle brush of my breasts against his chest, I feel like my heart is about to jump out of me... I try to control my breathing as it takes every ounce of self control not no pant at this point... our eyes locked in a burning dance as I finally glide his boxers off and his length touches my lower waist once he's freed... Bringing my hands up to his shoulders I indulge in the incredible sight standing naked before me... so many nights I had dreamed of how his skin would feel... of how his body warmth would hit my body... his breathing heavier and his hands curled up into a fist on his sides as I lay my hands over him, he's a big man and I love how small he makes me feel, leaning into his neck I lay a soft kiss and a nibble right at the base and he trows his head back as if to allow me this little treat before he takes full control... I can feel the aggression growing inside him and my entire body screams that I should let him do as he wishes for this night will remain in my memory forever...

Kissing down the middle of his chest I slightly dig my nails onto his skin, the very idea of actually being here is almost surreal and I know that I will never again be able to feel such an exhilarating sensation when in presence of another man... bitting softly on his nipples before I continue may delicious way down I now sit on the edge of the bed and am delighted by the incredible view of his erection and my mouth waters instantly! His manly scent filling my nostrils and I shiver in advance before I lower myself on him... The first contact of my tongue with the tip of his cock is mind blowing... I glide over his slit gently before finding my way around his crown... The pulsing veins of his arousal against my tongue as I take my sweet time getting to know it completely... nibble...suck...kiss...lick... Mmmmm... simply Divine! Down to the base where I can now bury my tongue between his sack as I look up into his eyes and his hand now tangled up in my hair... up...up... gently... savoring, endulging my senses up again finishing with a slurp of his full tip that tears a moan from deep within before I place him between my breasts and begin to stroke... every time his tip appears in front of me from between my breasts I take him in my mouth and twirl my tongue around it, he's getting harder for me as I increase the pace and a single drop of precum hits my lips... I take a few seconds to lick the exquisite fluid from my lips and continue to let him find his own rhythm between my breasts as his hips push harder against me ... I can now feel my own arousal dripping from between my legs... The taste of this man is unimaginable and I feel an uncontrollable need to be able to suck every last drop of his cum in an attempt to calm the overwhelming thirst that he's awaken in me!

The friction of his arousal against the soft skin of my breasts that is now covered in sweat make the gliding more intense… my saliva coating his thick crown as I moan and pant in delight with the empowering feeling that being able to make him this hard brings me… we keep going for what could have been minutes or hours… his breathing heavy and his panting intense as he lets me know how much he´s enjoying this moment… I finally break apart and gently stand in front of him just so I can drop to my knees as he takes a step back to allow me enough room between his body and the bed… my need to workship him as he stands here is uncontrollable and I place a soft kiss on each of his feet as he gazes down at me still trying to get his breath under control… I trace my way up his calves, his knees and his thighs with my lips, and again am met with his extraordinary length…the scent he exudes making me shiver and salivate as I stare at it from beneath and I press my thighs together in an attempt to ease my need… I can see the veins throbbing and his crown thick and delicious… his balls hanging heavy as I bring my hand up to take them into my palm just long enough to bring them up to my craving mouth as I now care for them one at a time and my hand strokes his length… I can feel him shiver under my touch and my heart skips a beat… I work my way around his sack making sure I don´t miss a spot… I linger between them right at the base of his cock drawing small circles and then sink lower to the very base oh his manhood… “Look at me!!” –he says- I open my eyes and stare up into deep hazel eyes…pupils dilated with desire and need and I know immediately what he needs….

Letting his erection off my grip I raise up to a little higher, my right hand finding his sack as my index finger trails the line between his balls… my eyes never leaving his… my tongue now finding his slit… *he licks his lips and then runs his fingers over his goatee as I give him my most sensual look* I open my mouth and start taking him in… my lips pressing hard enough to grant him the friction he needs and my tongue gliding under him as I go down and down… inch by inch… my eyes never leaving his… I can feel his crown pushed up against the ceiling of my mouth… deeper… deeper… he reaches the back of my throat and a devilish grin curls up his lips as he refrains from pushing deeper… “Mmmmm…. - I think to myself - I want to take him ALL in… I can do this… but he doesn´t know yet”   Lifting my left hand so I can grab his ass cheek I relax my throat and pull him into me… I can feel him gliding deep as I stare into his gorgeous eyes and he grants me a look of almost surprise but mostly pleasure as I continue to pull him into the back of my throat until I reach the base of his erection and I hear a grunt leave his mouth as he throws his head back and almost relaxes a bit letting me do this for him… he now begins to thrust again… gently at first and then more and more frantically as I dig my nails on his hips and with my other hand massage his balls now covered in saliva and sweat and pheromones as I feel the electricity of pleasure shoot through my body…

Just when I think he´s about to explode in my mouth I feel his grip tighten around my hair and am pulled up to my feet where he takes my mouth into a savage kiss… his teeth sinking into my lips and my mouth as he frantically pushes us onto the bed and spreads my legs to position himself over me… he lays his forehead over mine for a second and slides his left hand under my neck… his right hand lowers between us and I can feel him teasing my sex with his crown now coated with my own juices …. Up and down my slit… “Aaahhh….” – a muffled pleasure moan leaves my mouth as I tremble pinned beneath him and I arch myself back lifting my hips in an attempt to finally feel him filling me completely…

 

\- “open your eyes and look at me… I want to see the expression in your eyes as I take you apart” –he says-

Slowly opening my eyes as I hear his words I am met with the stare of a wolf… the amount of aggression and need that his stare now bares brings shivers to my skin and every muscle of my body tenses with anticipation of what´s to come next…

-“You will not take your eyes from mine… I want to know exactly what makes you tick… I need to take in every second of your pleasure as I stretch you apart… you will feel me deep and hard and I will use your body as the perfect vessel to my every need… - his cock now pressed against my pulsing clit and it takes every ounce of self control not to let out a crying plead for him to ram into me now! – You had your fun little one… now it’s MY turn to have mine… Grrrrrr”

Positioning himself between my folds I feel him throb… I want to push myself down on him so bad! He brings his hand up and places his moist fingers on my lips… “taste yourself” –he commands – I open my mouth and suck on his pads feeling the saltyness of my own arousal and his expression grows darker as he hisses: “Good girl… before this night is over, I will have an explosion of your flavor fill my mouth as you crumble under my tongue” – I quiver – “slush!!!” He pushes hard and deep and the intensity of his first thrust is so intense that I cry out as he pulls me down from onto him and my body feels like it’s about to be torn apart by his thickness… the sensation of him inside me is almost indescribable and the glistening lust in his eyes as he takes his sweet time destroying me sends my mind to oblivion thrust after thrust after thrust making my hips instinctively push harder against him with a need to be completely his as I have Never felt before!!!

Grabbing on to the sheets with one hand and my other hand on his back he keeps his assault relentless and constant… I can feel my sex burning with friction and clenching around his length as the rest of my body begins to tense feeling my orgasm beginning to build… He hits my sweet spot over and over and I curl up my toes as I dig my heels onto his calves pulling him closer… his teeth sinking around my nipples as he cups my breasts and squeezes them, the droplets of his sweat landing on my skin… Fuckkk!!! Am sooo close!!! Aaaahhhh!!!   “Oh Rick… please… aahhhh”…. He brings himself up and looks into my eyes…. “NOW!!!! I want to hear you NOW!!! Release! Let me feel how you coat my cock with your wetness! Show me how GOOD I make you feel! Now!!!” Unable to hold back I hold his gaze as I let out a loud cry of his name and feel the juices of my orgasm flow down my sex over his cock and down my thighs… the sheets a mess and the slushing sound as he keeps pounding into me combined with the screeching of the bed making this moment so erotic! My orgasm hitting me hard and bringing me to a place I had not known before… I am lost in his glistening eyes as he takes me apart!!! Am lost and found at the same time and all I want is for this moment to last forever!!! I can barely catch my breath, and he´s still riding me hard… “God I love hearing you scream for me! He eases down his pace for a moment and I begin falling back to earth… he´s still hard and in me… still looking down at me like a starving wolf who´s hunger is not nearly sated…. He removes a lock of hair from my face and kisses me softly as I try to gather my thoughts… “don’t overthink this gorgeous…. There´s no explanation… it is what it is… you and I… right here… right now… how delicious of an image you are… I told you to be prepared and I hope you took my warning seriously because this night is not even nearly over”…

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time am actually trying to put together something more than a 1 short chapter story...So don't be too harsh on me! Lol
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the development. 
> 
> Looking for a Beta reader who might help me proofread and get all this done more accurately. Anyone willing to help? Thanks!


End file.
